The present disclosure relates generally to stilbene compositions, and more particularly to amphoteric stilbene compositions.
Traditional brighteners, for example, those used in paper pulp, are generally anionic. Yet in some instances, anionic brighteners may have a tendency to separate or coagulate from solution once a fixing agent is mixed therein. Traditional fixing agents are cationic in nature, for example, poly cationic polymers. The anionic brighteners have a tendency to react and combine with these types of fixing agents, and the resulting product may separate or coagulate from the solution mix. As a result, the brightness of the paper may decrease. Further, the manufacturing of such anionic brightener solutions may include extra steps so as to physically separate the anionic brightener from the fixing agent so that instability of the brightener is substantially avoided. However, these extra steps may be costly and time consuming.
As such, it would be desirable to provide a brightener that is compatible with a fixing agent.